Ranmaru Mori
Ranmaru Mori (森蘭丸, Mori Ranmaru) is a member of the Law Enforcement Unit known throughout Soul Society as an off-shoot of the 6th Division. He is one of four Chief Warrant Officers, taking control over the Western side of the Sereitei, when it comes to patrols. Appearance Ranmaru is a shinigami of considerable height, being taller than many shinigami around him, causing Ranmaru to have an intimidating appearance. Ranmaru has black hair that extends down to reach his shoulders and has an almost wavy appearance. He is also known for his distinctively small eyebrows and sharp eyes, a trait that adds to his already freightening demeanor. During his tenure in the Third Division, where he received most of his training, Ranmaru wore a completely black kosode over a white undershirt that revealed a portion of his chest. He also wears a white hakama and carries his twin zanpakuto in at his waist in a grey obi. After being recruited by Captain of the Sixth Division Suzume Naomasa to the Law Enforcement Unit as its Chief Warrant Officer, Ranmaru begins to wears a sleeveless haori, similar to that of the Gotei Captains, albeit his as a visibly thicker collar. Personality Ranmaru usually has zero tolerance for anyone ''who defies rules and regulation, causing many throughout Soul Society to label him as "robotic" or "unfeeling", despite him not caring in the least. In fact, he embraces the fact that those around him do not wish to enter his inner circle as he relises his solitude as he then has more time to hone and perfect his skills as both a combatant and a diplomat. Taking on the job of Chief Warrant Officer is a big responsibility, however, Ranmaru fits the position perfectly. Despite being charged with the protection and safety of all within the Sereitei, Ranmaru holds within him a deep loathing for those who do nothing but sit on their loins waiting for "fate" to decide things for them. One such case holds especially true for those in the Central 46. Even though they decided the very laws that he has sworn to protect and keep in place, Ranmaru despises these judges as they leave all of the dirty work to those around them and keeps themselves locked away from any of the actual conflicts. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist : '''Sensōshin Senkō' (戦争神閃光, "War God Flash"): A slash that relies on Ranmaru's exceptional speed and his skill with the blade. To initiate this technique, Ranmaru first sheaths his zanpakuto and takes a defensive stance. As the opponent closes in to attack, Ranmaru steps into their blind spot in almost an instant and releases a powerful slash capable of rending through both the opponent's hand and their throat. The speed of this technique has been noted by Yukimura Sanada to be almost impossible to track, even though the man himself is a master of the Quick Draw technique. Despite the technique's appearance, it can be initiated quickly in a large group fight given the nature of the technique, allowing Ranmaru to launch consecutive attacks.